Big Wide World of Hidden Moments
by chichi the windrider
Summary: Not everything is about Ichigo and Rukia. Discover the small snippets that make up life for one surprising couple away from the spotlight: Yasutora Sado and Tatsuki Arisawa. A series of one-shots. Nice, sweet, and enough fluff to make you puke.


Sometimes the concept of equilibrium should be observed. Sometimes it is easier that way, because it takes less effort to keep something simply balanced than make it work at full stop. At least, that was what Yasutora Sado, or 'Chad' as Ichigo called him, believed. Equilibrium meant, most of the time, more peace than resistance, and he was all for the path of least resistance when it came to interacting with others. Take Karakura Highschool gym class, for example. As long as he was doing fairly well in it, why should he risk the ego of others by attempting to win all the races? Nothing could be gained from it.

Well, at least, that was what he originally thought.

* * *

_**Big Wide World of Hidden Moments**_

**Penned by _chichi the windrider_ **

(I do not own rights to Bleach.)

* * *

******Moment One: Dash. **

* * *

"Yasutora, grow up, will you? It wouldn't hurt to exert yourself a little bit!" 

"I'm sorry, sir, I will do better."

Physical Education teacher Tanaka sighed. Eyebrows furrowed, he looked at the towering student in front of him. Just like many people, it never crossed his mind that he was addressing someone so different in size than him. Maybe it was because it was the way Sado was—quiet and polite, at any given time, maybe ALL the time.

Or maybe it was just because Tanaka was so used to admonishing the boy in Phys. Ed. class.

The darn boy never exerted himself! He never once tried to race properly when the class ran 100-meter dashes.

"You know how much potential you have, boy? Just…push yourself a little bit! I know you could beat the entire class if you wanted."

"I'm trying, sir. I'll do better next race."

Tanaka sighed again. "Fine, fine. Go back and join the rest of the class for break. I'll see if you hold up on your word next race." He waved a hand in dismissal, then watched as the deep-tanned boy lumbered back to the rest of the class.

The teacher brought his fingers up to his eyebrows and kneaded them in frustration. _That boy. That darn boy! _Really, Sado could do better, he just simply saw no point in it, that's all.

Dammit! If only Tanaka could convince Sado to run seriously, then maybe he could a chance of convincing his student to join the track team.

But no. The boy wouldn't do it.

_Not unless he had motivation_, the teacher mused. _And honestly, I have no clue what would motivate him at all. I wish I did._

Chad ambled back to a frowning Ichigo and an indifferent Keigo. "Hey," He intoned in his normal, rumbling tones.

"Hey Chad. What's up? What did teach want to talk to you about? You in trouble?"

"Hmm, no. He just wanted to talk to me for a little bit. I'm going to take a drink before the next race." Chad gave Keigo and Ichigo a nod and walked back into the school toward the fountains.

* * *

The hallways were empty as Chad bent over and took a long drink, savouring in the wet coldness after spending an hour outside in the sun. 

"Hey, you." The voice came from next to him, breaking the silence.

He looked up.

Tatsuki Arisawa stood there, hands on her hips, head tilted to the side. She had a tiny smile dancing at the corner of her lips. Her own face was slightly flushed, coming from the girl's gym class. The flush wasn't unattractive, Chad concluded, after pondering it for a moment. He straightened his back, pausing to wipe his mouth dry with the back of his hand.

"Hey, you," he echoed.

"So what's this about a heart-to-heart with Tanaka? I saw you across the field. Not something bad, I hope," continued Tatsuki.

"Mmm…nothing bad," Chad answered. "Tanaka thinks I don't exert myself enough. I am trying but I don't think I'm doing as well as he thinks I should."

"Hm…really? That's right, you aren't usually first," she concluded in a thoughtful tone, eyes looking up and past him to the field, where the rest of Chad's class could be seen loitering in groups, waiting for break to be over. Her expression shifted into something that registered as amused when she spotted Ichigo giving Keigo a punch, no doubt in response to some newfound stupidity.

After a pause, Chad gave the slim girl in front of him a questioning look, in an 'oh, should I be?' way. She picked up it up immediately, and explained,

"You really ought to be winning in those races, you know. It should be easy for you." She snapped her fingers. "You know what? I bet you don't have any motivation, that's why."

"Mmm…" answered the boy, non-committed.

The girl ruffled her tousled, short, hair for a moment, deciding something. Then— "Come here." When Chad leaned over slightly, she raised her hand then hooked a finger on his gym shirt collar. Pulling his head down to her mouth level, she whispered something in his ear.

The exchange was short. Tatsuki let go of his collar after she finished her words, a faint red splashed across her face. The faint colour was mirrored in Chad's features, as he silently considered what she'd said.

The break ended at that point, and the two students separated. Yasutora headed back out to the boy's field.

"Hey, Chad! Come on! The next race is gonna start, move your butt!"

* * *

The gym class held four races in the last half of the period. In every single race, Yasutora came out number one. Ichigo was so flabbergasted at the change in competition from his stoic friend that he didn't have anything to say. Instead, the defeated redhead looked across the field at an amused spectating Rukia. Darn it, _HE_ used to win all the races. Losing in front of his girl was SO unmanly… 

"Yasutora, come here," shouted Tanaka once the rest of the class was dismissed. The boy once again ambled over, exactly the way he did before. The teacher gave him a satisfied grin. "Now THAT is what I call real running! I knew you had it in you!"

"Yes sir."

"I hope you consider joining the track team. We could use a person like you."

"I will think about it sir."

"Alright, that's all. See you next class." Again, the hand of dismissal, and Tanaka, in an amused grin, watched Chad lumber off again. The teacher raised his eyebrow as a thought struck him. He didn't know just WHAT had changed his student's mind, but whatever it was, it was excellent motivation…

Chad was the last one to come out of the boy's change room. Turning in the hallway, he emerged through a door and ended up by the side of the school, onto a secluded pathway.

There was Tatsuki waiting for him, towel on her head, drying her damp hair from her post-gym shower.

"So. How was class after break?"

Chad tried to give her his best stoic look, but couldn't stop from having a small smile pull at the ends of his mouth. "I won every race."

"Ah, I see," smiled the girl, a teasing expression coming over her face. "Then… I guess you get your reward." Face softening, she reached up, hooked her finger on his collar, and pulled his face down towards her, just like before. This time, though, her target was not his ear at all.

Leaning up, she gave Chad a soft kiss. He could feel her gurgling a purr of contentment from her throat as she did so. Her lips were warm against his.

They pulled apart a few moments later, both faces slightly flushed.

Chad finally gave in and broke his stoic look to grin down at the girl, this girl, who, as rough as she was, still had soft lips and blushed quite endearingly at him. This pretty, charming, girl.

"Hey," he quietly said, raising an uncharacteristic eyebrow, "Tanaka said I had good motivation in the last half of class."

"Hm?"

"I'd have to say—" He leaned towards her face again, "—that you gave me a pretty good incentive for motivation."

"I," Tatsuki declared nonchalantly, "am such a genius."

"Hm."

"I think," she continued, whispering with a smile on her face now, "that you need an encore victory kiss, don't you think?"

"Hm."

Their lips met again.

* * *

******A/N Comments? I tried not to make them too OOC, that was pretty hard. Heh. If anyone is actually reading this, I need some help with next chapter's theme. All I need is one word that I can spin a chapter off of. So does anyone have a good, solid word? This chapter was called Dash, for example. Cheers!**

**__****chichi the windrider.**  



End file.
